Mr. Hyunh
'Mr. Hyunh '''is a fictional character in the ''Hey Arnold! TV Series. Personality Appearance Mr. Hyunh is of Vietnamese ethnicity, with black hair slicked to the side and light blue square glasses. He wears a light teal collared shirt, brown pants, and white shoes. He also has a pencil-thin mustache. Biography Mr. Hyunh is an immigrant from Vietnam. He was born sometime after 1949 ("Snow"), but he was already a young adult with a baby daughter in 1975 when the Vietnam War came to its dramatic climax. At the conclusive battle of the war (the Fall of Saigon), the United States sent helicopters to evacuate South Vietnamese citizens. Mr. Hyunh and many others abandoned their old lives and attempted to board the last helicopter, but the pilot claimed only one more was allowed on board. Mr. Hyunh offered his daughter and she was taken aboard, never to be seen again for many years. It is unknown what Mr. Hyunh did in the following years, but 20 years after he gives his daughter to the helicopter pilot, he managed to arrive at Hillwood from Vietnam to look for his daughter. After the events of "Arnold's Christmas", the two Hyunhs have reconnected. Mr. Hyunh is seen already living at Sunset Arms in a flashback in "The Journal" when Arnold was still a baby in the late 1980s. This contradicts his statement in "Arnold's Christmas" stating that it took him 20 years to get to Hillwood after sending his daughter there, suggesting that he only moved in about a year or two before the start of the series. Mr. Hyunh works at the "El Patio" restaurant. He had a shot at stardom as a country singer, but being a simple man Mr. Hyunh was uncomfortable with the publicity and graciously put aside his star status after his first and only concert. Mr. Hyunh, like just about everybody else at the Sunset Arms, strongly dislikes Oskar because he thinks he is a slacker. He's often seen with Ernie Potts, though the two have been known to argue. He is also musically inclined; he plays the cello in "Arnold as Cupid," the trombone (in a flashback) in "The Journal," and the guitar (both acoustic and electric). He has a tendency of describing people and things as "creepy" or "very creepy". In the episode "Gerald Comes Over," Mr. Hyunh says that he has a cousin who is a good divorce attorney. In the episode "Gerald Moves Out," Mr. Hyunh doesn't like lint. ]] Last name The real Vietnamese last name is Huynh, but in the show, it's always deliberately misspelled: Hyunh. Pronunciation remains the same though (similar to the word "win"). Gallery *See Mr. Hyunh/Gallery Appears in *See Mr. Hyunh/Appearances External links *"Asian in Media: Mr. Huynh – demeaning stereotype or source of comfort?" at ''Vietnam Talking Points Hyunh, Mr. Hyunh, Mr. Category:Fathers Category:Foreign-Born Characters Category:Characters who wear Eyeglasses Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Characters voiced by guest stars Category:Asian/Asian-American Characters Category:Characters with Facial Hair Category:Black-haired characters Category:Arnold’s Friends